This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a molded window assembly, and more particularly to a decorative molded half-round window assembly intended to be installed over a rectangular window or patio door unit to add a customized appearance, and to a transom support for supporting such window assembly above such window or patio door unit.
It is generally known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,846, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, to provide a molded architectural window assembly in which the sash, sill, frame and exterior trim are all integrally molded as a unit out of a suitable plastic material such as urethane formed by a Reaction Injection Molded (RIM) process. Such a window assembly has the advantage that it can readily be molded in a variety of shapes and sizes, has good insulating properties, and is relatively easy to install. Another important advantage is that the exterior surfaces of such a window assembly may be coated with a long-lasting finish that eliminates the need for painting and will retain an attractive appearance for many years. Also, wooden interior trim parts may readily be fastened to the interior side of the window assembly to match the other interior woodwork.
In the usual case, no special materials are required to install such window assemblies. However, because urethane does not have a very high tensile strength, heretofore when a larger window assembly of this type was installed over a window or patio door unit, it was necessary to provide a relatively large, heavy header above the window or patio door unit to prevent the window assembly from sagging and interfering with the operation of the window or patio door unit therebeneath. This had the disadvantage that more space than was desired had to be provided between the window assembly and window or door unit therebeneath to accomodate the header, which adversely affected the overall appearance of the installation.